


In My Room

by Valiant



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Peter is too sweet for this world, Tony is a good mentor, Underage Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiant/pseuds/Valiant
Summary: "Well, it's a sharp shock to your soft side. Summer moon, catch your shut eye, in my room."Peter stands under his ceiling fan in mismatched socks kissing Tony Stark.





	In My Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloomblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomblood/gifts).



> The quote in the summary comes from "Soft Shock" by The Yeah Yeah Yeahs.
> 
> Hi everyone, Val here. I was feeling soft and inspired by Dollmeatpie and came up with this little ficlet. It is softer than most of my stuff and I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> As always, please validate Val as I am a soft little goblin in need of reassurance.
> 
> Leave kudos and likes if you enjoy this and tell me if you want more of Peter's firsts <3

It was electric between them, like grabbing a live wire and holding onto it for dear life. Peter swore he saw a blue spark when their lips connected, a shock running from his lips throughout his body, the kind he got when he touched something metal after dragging his feet for too long against the carpet. He was in his room, in his mismatched socks and his high school gym shirt and Tony Stark was kissing him. It was gentle, so soft that it was barely there and the only thing grounding him was Tony’s warm hand on his cheek. Peter focused on how soft Tony’s lips were, the way the callous on his thumb felt so amazing against his cheek where Tony was caressing his cheekbone. 

Peter did his best to reciprocate but it was clumsy, like a fawn walking for the first time or when the training wheels are taken off the bike for the first time. Tony sighed against his lips, nibbling the bottom one before taking it into his mouth, sucking gently before kissing his top lip. The hand that wasn’t on his face landed on his lower back, pulling him closer and closer to Tony until they were pressed together. Tentatively, Peter pressed his lips against Tony’s, earning him a smile from the older man. Tony kept kissing him gently, alternating between each lip, feather soft, and that’s when Peter caught on. 

The teen tried to copy Tony’s motions, tried to get into a rhythm where they moved at the same time. It was awkward and a bit frustrating for Peter, who kept knocking their teeth together or getting off rhythm and kissing Tony in the wrong place. The hand on his lower back traveled to his hip, squeezing lightly to assure Peter that he was doing just fine. Feeling courageous, Peter looped his arms around Tony’s neck which earned him another smile. When Tony’s tongue swiped against his lips, Peter jolted, knocking their teeth together again. Once more, he got a reassuring squeeze on his hip and Tony’s hand went from cupping his cheek to his jaw, holding his head in place. It was so close to his throat and for some reason that just sent a thrill through Peter. 

He whimpered.

Tony growled.

The ceiling fan spun above them.

The older man flicked his tongue against the seam of Peter’s lips insistently, Peter finally taking the hint and opening his mouth, rubbing his tongue hesitantly against Tony’s. When he heard an approving sound from the man he opened his mouth more and moaned as Tony’s tongue dove in and explored Peter’s mouth as tenderly as possible. The older man licked his teeth and tangled his tongue with Peter’s like the expert he was, Peter merely doing his best to participate as his nerves and hormones caused him to vibrate at the intensity of Tony’s focus, of how he was handling Peter like he was made of glass.

It was awkward to say the least. The kiss was pretty messy, Peter drooling a little onto Tony’s beard because he wasn’t quite able to control what his mouth and tongue were doing. Occasionally, he would press too hard against Tony’s tongue or nibble it, but again, the older man, Peter’s mentor, didn’t seem to mind. It was like Tony was teaching him how to do this, too. 

Tony broke the kiss first, carding a hand through Peter’s hair. His lips were red and covered in spit due to Peter’s handiwork. “Look at you. You’re so sweet,” Tony murmured, leaning down to Pepper kisses on Peter’s jaw and cheek, pecking his nose, his brow. He rubbing their faces together, causing Peter to outright giggle at the scratchy tickle of Tony’s beard. “You taste sweet, too. Just like honey,” Tony purred against Peter’s ear before nibbling on his lobe.

Tony grinned.

Peter melted.

The ceiling fan kept spinning.

Another shock ran through Peter as Tony began backing him into his bed, the edge of it hitting the back of his knees. He was caught off guard, distracted by Tony, so he fell against it and scooted up until he was in the center. Were they going to have sex now? Is that how this works? Because Peter wasn’t-

“I’m not ready.”

“I know that, baby. I just want to keep kissing you. Hands above waist and fully clothed kissing. That okay with you?” Tony asked, petting Peter’s hair from where he stood over Peter. Tony was smiling and it took Peter a moment to realize it was all because of him.

“I’m bad at it.”

“You’re perfect”

The twin bed squeaked as Tony crawled on it, laying on his side next to Peter still fully dressed, jacket and all. Peter was embarrassed now due to his Star Wars sheets and stuffed R2D2. When was the last time he changed his sheets? Peter bit his lip, worrying it before turning to face Tony, his honey eyes looking for direction, some sign in the older man’s face. He wasn’t expecting the poke to his forehead that causing a jolt of surprise.

“Stop thinking and let me kiss you.”

And Tony did. 

A soft shock ran through Peter. Here he was, in his room, on his bed, laying next to Tony Stark who was kissing him.

After what felt like hours they stopped kissing and simply laid there, looking at each other. Tony let Peter’s curious hands wander over his chest, face, and arms, exploring his muscles and laugh lines. The older man kept an arm around the teen, eyes fixed on Peter’s curious expression.

“That was your first kiss?”

“Yeah...is that okay?”

“That’s fine with me as long as you’re okay with me kissing you.”

Peter bit his lip, daring to raise his eyes to meet Tony’s. He shocked himself by speaking up.

“Can you be the only one to kiss me?”

“Sure, honey. Anything you want.”

And then Peter kissed Tony first, mushing their noses together. It wasn’t perfect but it was perfect.

Tony laughed.

Peter blushed.

The ceiling fan kept turning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my nonsense. You can find me on Tumblr as valiantthewriter. Feel free to send me asks or prompts as I am v lonely.
> 
> Again, let me know if you want to read more about Peter's firsts. 
> 
> Love you all 3000


End file.
